This invention relates to a system for the removal of snow from roofs, in particular sloping roofs of residential or commercial buildings. In heavy snowfall areas it is desirable to remove large snow accumulations from roofs for structural reasons. It is also desirable to remove such snow at a predetermined time to avoid snow slides onto pedestrians walking beneath the roof. There are known methods of snow removal from roofs, including methods involving some use of wires, but these generally all involve installation or operation at least in part by humal physical presence on the roof, which in winter conditions is hazardous, both to the user and to other persons who may be in the path of the resultant snow slide. Alternative methods such as shovelling and scraping, are likewise unsuitable.
In order to alleviate these problems, the present invention comprises a system for snow removal from roofs wherein upper and lower brackets are affixed to a planar roof surface in a spaced configuration thereon, each bracket having at least one slot capable of receiving and releasably retaining a wire having associated therewith wire retaining means and wire releasing means. The arrangement is such that, on operation of the wire releasing means, the wire is capable of slicing through an accumulated snow load so as to break the seal between the snow and roof, thereby permitting the snow to slide off.
The apparatus of the present invention thus provides a means of snow removal which can be operated by the user from ground level, at a pre-selected time, thus reducing the risk of accidental injury to the user or others. The system is adapted to be installed in safe weather conditions before winter, and thus be ready for operation at any time thereafter.
As indicated above, the system includes brackets which are affixable to a roof, each bracket having at least one slot which is capable of receiving a wire. The wires are securely retained in the slot or slots of a first principal bracket, but can be drawn through slots in a pair of upper brackets and be released therefrom when desired, by a releasing means associated with a second lower bracket. The operation of releasing the wire effects a cutting action on accumulated snow and ice leading to activation of a slide thereof from the roof surface.
The system is simple and easy for the homeowner or other user to install and use and can be manufactured inexpensively. The cost to the user is further reduced by the capability for regular reuse, including by removal and reinstallation at different locations. The system has the further advantage of being readily adaptable to numerous styles of roof of varying pitch and with or without projections such as vents, chimneys, etc.